falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Pinkin (Terminal Secrets)
}}Pink Pippin, more commonly known by her nickname Pinkin, is one of the main characters of the radioplay Terminal Secrets. She later returns in the audio drama Confessions of a Wasteland Pony. She first appears in the Terminal Secrets pilot, DOSE. She then reappears in the sixth episode of Confessions of a Wasteland Pony, The Ice Mare. Biography Present Day Pink Pippin is the only survivor of the Stable 81 experiment. She is a capable biologist and was working with the scientists of Stable 81 before the stable was purged. She currently travels the wasteland with Freezie, Chrysanthemum, and Ranch Horn in an Interceptor-class rigid airship. Pinkin is very soft-spoken, and declined to join Freezie and Chrysanthemum in telling their story to DJ Pony. Afterwards however, Pinkin agrees to work with Doctor Greenshift to see if the couple's Biotype Accelerant-treated blood could lead to finding a cure to ghoulism. History Pinkin was born in Stable 81. After her cutie mark appeared, she was determined to have the "immunity" to the Necrocerebriosis pathogen created as part of the stable experiment. Pink Pippin was a key figure in the social breakdown of Stable 81. Once the experiment failed, toxic gas was released to kill the stable occupants. Pinkin, being in the medical level at the time, was able to grab a gas mask and get to the Overmare's office, where the terminal had been tampered with and unlocked after the popular coup. With the terminal she was able to open the emergency escape tunnel and the stable door. Although she was outside of the stable, Pinkin was still very ill from the effects of the toxin. She would have died if not found by a passing ghoul named Light Step. Light Step nursed her back to health and they eventually became a couple. Pinkin's entire family and old life had been destroyed, but Light Step had given her a new future. She lived with Light Step in the Ministry of Wartime Technology Extremely Low Frequency Transmitter Station #6. Light Step was the only survivor of the Equestrian soldiers that operated the transmitter. They lived happily for several years until a group of Equestrian Army Chemical Corps ships burned the nearby town, Savanneigh, to the ground while Light Step was down there. After that day, the bitterness from having lost two families led her to devote her existence to destroying the Chemical Corps. She used the ELF transmitter to sabotage their missions as much as possible. After many years of watching them pull Biotype Accelerant patients out of cryogenic storage, only to die horrifically, she finally reached a breaking point. When a fleet of the Chemical Corps ships reached a distant hospital in the Northern Crystal Commonwealth, Pinkin triggered the reactor to explode before they could even realize what was happening. No longer wanting to simply spoil their pillaging, she was hoping to kill as many of them as possible before they could torture another frozen patient. The ships escaped however and Pinkin discovered that the patient, Captain Frozen Peaks, was not mutated like the others. The guilt of almost killing Freezie was overwhelming and Pinkin recklessly contacted Freezie to save her from the Chemical Corps. Freezie eventually joins her, but this leads to the Chemical Corps discovering the ELF transmitter. To keep them from using the technology, Pinkin & Freezie destroy the spell matrix driving the cables. Because they now had the only knowledge of the Biotype Accelerant & Re-Agent, Pinkin gives both of them poison pills which they threaten to break and commit suicide if the Chemical Corps don't help them. They flew one of the Interceptor-class ships to the distant Blue Ridge hospital where they were able to recover Chrysanthemum and destroy the Chem Troopers that were threatening them. Following that event, Pinkin has begun her third life with her new friends. Quotes * "Dad, we’re not waiting anymore. If you continue on like this you’re going to die." * "You weren’t the first one… I don’t know how many ponies they woke up before you… But they all ended the same. They woke up, breathed for the first time… then began to scream. And I’ve heard those screams at least a dozen times, from a dozen laboratories much closer than you were… And I just couldn’t bear to think of them anymore. I couldn’t let them kill another, let someone else suffer a painful, excruciating death. I couldn't let Colonel Baker keep torturing ponies to find the skeleton key he searched for…" Behind the Scenes * Pink Pippin was voiced by WarriorCat Cloudtail in Terminal Secrets, Episode 1: DOSE. * The nickname "Pinkin" was created first, as a reference to Elisha Perkins who participated in early placebo research, which heavily influenced the plot of the story. * Pinkin's coloring is derived from the "Perkins Tractors" of the same experiments... brass colored eyes, steel colored coat. * Pinkin's reappearance in The Ice Mare was planned from the beginning, a secret which had to be kept for 15 months between the two releases. Category:Terminal Secrets Category:Unicorns Category:Main Characters (Terminal Secrets) Category:Characters Category:Confessions of a Wasteland Pony Category:EAST Corp Productions Category:Characters (Confessions of a Wasteland Pony)